Little Brother (Nah)
by CRMGrimmi
Summary: Norway's been acting strange, and Denmark's freaking out.
1. Chapter 1

Little Brother…Nah

**So, interesting story I've written for **_**thenordic5foreve96.**_

**This was very interesting to write, and I hope you will all like it! :3**

"Come on Nor! Say 'big brother, you're annoying'! Please!" Denmark whined. Norway had had been in ones of his moods for a while, and had quit called Denmark big brother and annoying; which to even the dumb Dane was worrying.

Norway shook his head. "No, Denmark." He said casually, even though Denmark was basically dying in a corner.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled at the suspected imposter. Norway looked at him flatly.

"Norway." He answered, just as casually, and returned to reading his book. Denmark sat on the floor in front of Norway, whimpering. "What are you doing?" Norway asked flatly.

"Sulking." Said the blonde. Norway rolled his eyes, and returned to his book. Denmark was worried. This had started about a week ago, and already the 'Anko, you're annoying' seemed like five centuries ago. Denmark eyed Norway, wondering what had caused the sudden change. He thought back...Denmark thought and thought and thought…and came to this conclusion: ZILCH. No idea. Denmark whimpered. He sometimes wished he had brains like Sweden. Wait, Sweden? "AHA!"

Denmark got to his feet and when to grab his coat. "Where are you going?" Norway called out to him from the living room.

"To Sweden's!" Denmark shouted back, leaving the house and sprinting towards Sweden's house.

When he arrived, he was very tired, but in Denmark's brain, it was totally worth it. He knocked loudly on Sweden's door. "Sweden! Open up! I need your help!" Denmark pleaded. Sweden opened the door, glaring a little. He pulled Denmark into the house, and slammed the door. He looked seriously pissed. "Hey, what's with you?!" Denmark growled, rubbing the sore spot of his arm.

"Wh't d'you want?" Sweden asked gruffly. Denmark frowned, but explained to him the issue of Norway. Sweden sighed irritably and rolled his eyes. "And ya w'nder why I tell ya ta stop drinkin'." Was his annoyed answer. Denmark looked confused, like he usually did. Sweden sighed again. "Last week, we went ta tha pub, rem'mber?" Denmark nodded, still confused. "W'll, as usual, ya got dr'nk, and st'rted rambl'ng on about da v'king times. Ya th'n went on ta the s'bj'ct 'bout bein' da big brother. N'rway snapped, and kn'cked ya out. He said he v'wed to n'ver call a big brother ag'in." Sweden explained.

"B-But why has he stopped calling me annoying?" Denmark asked, angry and disappointed at himself. Sweden shrugged.

"Th't's outa ma league. I'm not a mind reader." He answered gruffly. "If I w're ya, I'd go ap'log'ze."

Denmark nodded, apologizing quickly for disturbing him, and started the sprint back to his home.

He burst through the front door. "NOR!" He yelled out.

"What?" Norway replied uninterestingly. Denmark ran to the living room, where Norway hadn't moved at all, and had nearly finished his book of 500 or so pages. Denmark threw himself unto his knees.

"I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS SAYING I-!" Denmark started rambling apologies, while Norway finished reading, and stretched. "-AND I'M JUST SO SORRY!" Denmark said, pleading tears in his eyes.

"Oh shut up." Was Norway's answer. Denmark looked as if he had been shot in the head. He lowered his head. "You talk too much." Denmark could hear Norway get off the sofa, and kneel in front of him. Denmark didn't look up, but felt Norway take a hold of his hair, and pull lightly. "Look at me." Denmark slowly looked up. Norway had a flat expression on his face as usual. "If I called you 'big brother', it'd mean you are more powerful than me, and if I call you 'annoying', it means that you'll never get the continuous hints I'm giving you." Norway said flatly. Denmark looked surprised.

"H-Hints? What hints?" Denmark stammered a little. Norway sighed.

"It seems your thick head can't even understand me after all this time. I'll just have to give you the hints STRAIGHT at you." Said Norway, pulling Denmark's hair painfully, making their faces get closer to each other. Denmark winced, but Norway only stared into his bright blue eyes. Denmark felt nervous, his heart speeding up. Before he could question Norway's actions, the shorter country smashed his lips unto Denmark's. Denmark widened his eyes, and let out a gasp, giving Norway the opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. The latter was trying to push Norway away, who, somehow, had become very strong, and had a firm grasp on Denmark's hair, and if Denmark didn't want a bald patch on his head, he couldn't actually move. He moaned loudly when Norway stroked his tongue with his own. Denmark shut his eyes tightly, Norway tilting his head upwards.

Denmark was able to pull away a little, so to break the kiss. He panted lightly, his face bright scarlet. Norway grunted in annoyance. "N-Nor, what are you doing?" Denmark muttered. Norway sighed.

"I'm dominating you." Norway said as he pushed Denmark unto the carpet. Denmark growled angrily fighting against Norway.

"Stop it! I'm not gonna get invaded by you! We're brothers; brothers don't do these sorts of things." Denmark argued, not wanting to know what was going to happen if this didn't stop.

"We're not even proper brothers." Norway retorted. "You decided to invade me one day, and decided to call yourself big brother and forced us to name you that. We're no brothers like England and Sealand, so don't think the fact that we're 'brothers' is going to help you in this situation." Denmark felt completely hopeless. Norway smirked lightly, and licked Denmark's ear, then dragging his tongue to the Dane's neck, leaving red marks from where he had nipped and sucked. Denmark shuddered uncontrollably, and even though he knew that at this point there was no point trying, he still struggled pathetically against Norway.

"N-Nor, please sto-ah!" Denmark arched his back when Norway started licking his right nipple, and toying with his left. Denmark hadn't even noticed that his shirt had been unbuttoned and he felt the last of his will to fight against it trickle away, and just let himself be taken into the pleasurable feeling he was being pulled into. Norway noticed this, and smirked against Denmark's skin. He dragged his tongue down Denmark's stomach, earning a pleasured shiver from the blonde, and stopped at the taller man's jeans.

Norway quickly pulled off Denmark's jeans, and smirked when he saw his growing bulge.

"You're against it, yet you are enjoying it~ aren't you contradicting yourself?" Norway teased. Denmark growled, frowning, and once again, tried to throw Norway off. But for some seriously mysterious reason, Norway had become far stronger than Denmark, and the shorter man pinned him back down. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy this." He purred, nudging Denmark's bulge with his knee. That made the blonde gasp, and the latter quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Norway gave a sort of grin that really didn't suit his face, and Denmark almost recoiled in distress.

Norway slipped his hand into Denmark's boxers, and stroked the blonde's length roughly, making the blonde squirm in pleasure. Norway slid the Dane's boxers off, throwing them unto the pile of clothes. The taller man shivered, the cold air hitting his pulsing length. Norway grinned, which was never a good sign, and proceeded to licking the Dane from the back to the tip. Denmark shuddered lightly, gasping at the warm contact; however, his voice hitched and he moaned loudly when Norway took as much of him in his mouth as he could. Norway began sucking, and with each bob of his head he picked up the pace, making the taller blonde groan and gasp with pleasure.

"N-Nor, I-I'm gon- nggh!" before Denmark could finish his sentence, he released into Norway's mouth. The smaller man swallowed most of it, licking his lips. Denmark was panting loudly, his eyes half-lidded.

"You seemed to have enjoyed that, for somebody who's against it." Norway said teasingly, pinching one of Denmark's nipples again. Denmark arched his back, groaning. Norway smirked, unbuckling his belt, and unzipped his pants, taking out his own length, which was very hard and pulsing. Denmark stared at it, very nervous. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't hurt too much~"

Norway placed three fingers in front of the Dane's lips. Getting the message, Denmark opened his mouth, licking and sucking on them. When Norway felt that they were wet enough, he took them out Denmark's mouth, a thin strip of saliva still connecting his fingers and Denmark's mouth. He placed his fingers in front of Denmark's opening, and forced one finger in. Denmark whined a little, but didn't stop Norway, encouraging the latter to slip a second finger in. When he did this, he scissored his fingers, and curled them a little. Denmark gasped again, whining louder. Norway finally slipped in his third finger in, stretching them as wide as he could inside the Dane. The latter moaned and arched his back again, getting used to the weird feeling.

"You've always given, and never received, so of course it's gonna feel weird. Just relax~" Norway purred lowly, thrusting his fingers in and out of Denmark. Suddenly, the latter let out a strangled cry, giving Norway the sign that meant he'd found the taller man's prostate.

"N-Nor! I need you. Now!" Denmark choked out, thrusting his hips unto Norway's fingers. The shorter man pulled out his fingers and lined his hard length in front of Denmark's entrance. Denmark whined in need, arching his back in anticipation. Norway kissed Denmark as he thrust into him hard. The latter moaned into the kiss, giving entrance to Norway's tongue. The hot muscle licked and stroked Denmark's tongue, encouraging him to answer, which he did. Norway thrusted repeatedly, aiming for Denmark's prostate.

When Denmark pulled away from Norway and let out a loud cry of pleasure, he knew he had found it again, and continued thrusting in that direction. Denmark arched his back ridiculously high, moaning loudly. Norway took hold of the latter's hips, thrusting harder and faster into his uke.

"N-NOR! I C-CAN'T-!" once again, Denmark released before he could finish his sentence, releasing over his and Norway's abdomen, stomach and torso. Norway grunted when Denmark's walls tightened around him, thrusting a couple of times more before releasing his load deep inside Denmark's warmth. Norway thrusting a few more times before pulling out of the exhausted blonde.

Denmark's body was gleaming in sweat and cum, and his chest rose and lowered as he gasped for air. Norway lowered and bit down hard unto the joint between Denmark's neck and shoulder. The spent blonde gasped and groaned, saliva trickling down the side of his cheek. Norway licked the wound he had made after sucking on it. He sat up, and smiled sweetly at Denmark.

"Who's the big brother now, ne?" He said cockily, and Denmark couldn't help but smile at that.

**And there ya go! I hope it was good enough! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Little Brother…Nah

**A little extra that** _**thenordic5foreve96**_** and me thought would be nice~ ^^**

"Ugh…I don't feel too well…" Denmark complained as he sat on the sofa, a couple of days after the…uhum, 'events' that had happened.

"You've been having morning sickness since yesterday; that's not normal." Norway nodded in agreement. Denmark rubbed his sore stomach, looking a little pale in the face. Norway sighed. "I'll make an appointment with the doctor." Denmark nodded quietly, then rushed away, which Norway guessed, to the bathroom…again.

Later~

Norway and Denmark walked into the busy hospital, and went to the reception. A woman with bright blonde hair was at the desk, and beamed brightly at them.

"Hello, how can I help?" she asked kindly.

"A meeting for Mathias Kohler." Norway answered, pointing to the Dane next to him. The woman typed the name in her computer, and clicked on the link that came up.

"Yes, at two o'clock." She nodded, looking at her watch. "You have five minutes; please make your way down the corridor on the left, fifth door on the right. Have a good day." She said sweetly. Norway and Denmark thanked her, and went down the directed corridor. They stopped at the fifth door on the right and knocked.

"Come in." said a female voice. The two male countries entered, and found a brown haired woman smiling at them. "Ah, Mr Kohler and Mr Bondevik I presume? Please sit down." The woman showed them two seats next to hers, at which they sat down. "My name is Dr Alix Jensen, but you can call me Alix. I heard that you have come here because Mr Kohler has been having morning sickness?" Norway nodded. "Since when has this been happening?"

"Since yesterday." Denmark answered. Alix noted this on a piece of paper in a blue folder.

"Alright, and do you think there are any reasons for this? Something you've eaten, or something you've done?" she asked. Denmark blushed bright red, and Norway looked away. Alix looked at Denmark, then at Norway, and back at Denmark. She chuckled lightly. "I see." She wrote down a couple of note again, then stood up. "Mr Kohler, I will need to do a couple of tests, so would you come with me, if you please." Denmark nodded, and followed her into a room attached to the present one. Norway waited patiently, not particularly worried about this.

After about five minutes, Denmark came back in. "What did she do?" Norway asked. Denmark shrugged, and Norway rolled his eyes, knowing that the Dane would probably not even know what a microscope was even if it was wave right in front of his nose, so didn't push the subject on.

They waited for a good twenty minutes, and Denmark was getting a little worried that he might have caught some time of illness that could affect his people. Finally Dr Alix entered the room with a stats sheet, beaming brightly, but looking a little surprised at the same time. "Congratulation, Mr Kohler, you're pregnant."

The two countries looked at her as if she had suddenly grown horns. "What?" the male countries asked in harmony, obviously taken aback. Alix chuckled again.

"Mr Kohler is pregnant; you are going to have a child." She repeated, as if talking to a couple of five year olds who didn't understand something. Denmark gaped at her, while Norway stared blankly. She showed them the stats sheet, which meant nothing to either of them meant nothing, except for the big green letters at the bottom saying 'Pregnant: Positive'.

"…how is this possible?" Norway finally asked.

"Well, with humans this isn't possible, but I imagine that with countries it's different. This is the first time I've seen this." Alix replied. Then Denmark grinned his usual grin. Norway still seemed thunder struck, but it was obvious he wasn't unhappy with the news. They both left the hospital after having thanked Dr Jensen, and when they were both in the car, it was only that they looked at each other. Denmark started laughing at Norway's expression, the latter smiling a little.

'_Well this is going to be interesting…'_ He thought, while driving back towards their home.

**It's not very long, but there you go! I'm not going to continue this story (Sorry) but I hope you liked it! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Little Brother…Nah

Chapter 3

**I decided to carry this on…buuuuuut, I have no idea what to write, so people! Ideas please! 3 thank you~**

Denmark whined. "I feel iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiill..." he pouted in a childlike way. "I blame youuuuuuuuuuuu." He whined again, pointing his index finger at Norway. The latter was reading a book.

"According to this book, a pregnant woman…or man in this case, will get morning sickness or regular nausea for the first couple of months." Norway said, ignoring Denmark's complaints.

"Blah, blah, blah, that's all I hear! Stop reading, will ya?! It's annoying!" Denmark hissed. Norway raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"This is the first time you've complained about me reading." Norway said. Bad move; very bad move. Too bad Norway hadn't reached the emotion section of 'Pregnancy'. Norway found his book torn from his hands, and thrown square in the face. He toppled over from his chair, and just lay on the floor like the not normally idiot he is. Denmark stamped out of the room, and slammed the door should, causing a hanging photo to fall from the wall and smash unto the ground.

Norway quietly lifted his book from his face, and stared at the page. "_The woman may have unusual emotions, or will become very bipolar or short tempered._" He read from the book. "…Fair enough…" he touched his nose, and felt some hot liquid pouring from it. He raised his hand, and saw red. Blood. "…I forgot just how hard Denmark can hit when he's pissed…"

He sighed, and took care of wiping from blood from his face with a tissue in the kitchen. After he had wiped most of it away, and his nosebleed had almost finished, he heard something similar to a herd of galloping horses. Denmark entered the room with a loud bang, and though Norway had prepared himself for getting hit again, he only saw a whimpering blonde. "Eh…? Denma-!"

"WAAAAAH! I'M SO SORRY NOR! I DUNNO WHAT HAPPENED! I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYY!" Denmark cried, throwing himself at the shorter country. Norway couldn't quite hold the sudden weight, and had to take a step backwards to stop himself from falling over again. Denmark didn't notice, and only cried a river on Norway's shoulder. Norway felt completely out of place.

'…_bipolar _and _sudden emotion changes _are understatements.' He said to himself.

"Hey, hey, Nor!" Denmark chimed.

"Hm? What?" Norway asked coldly, which was normal, but Norway flinched when he saw Denmark's eyes water. "Eh? Eh? D-Den! I'm sorry, just…don't cry!" too late. Denmark had already started whimpering, and Norway was at loss at what to do. "…Den..? I'm…sorry?"

"Why are you so mean to meeeeeeee? I was just being niiiiiiiiice!" he howled, and Norway just stood there, feeling very stupid indeed. He made a mental note to be warmer towards Denmark during the pregnancy.

"I'm sorry Denmark, I didn't realise you'd get so upset. I don't want you to cry…" he murmured shamefully.

"Oh, it's OK!" Denmark chimed, as if he hadn't just cried a waterfall, grinning stupidly. Norway just stared with a deadpan expression.

Denmark was sleeping soundly, mumbling about something in his sleep. Norway was still awake, large bags under his eyes, as he stared up at the white ceiling of their bedroom. Norway was worn out from Denmark mood swings, and somehow thanked heaven that Denmark wasn't a girl, for he believed it could be much worse if it was.

"Mhmm…Nor?" Denmark mumbled, opening a single tired eye.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

Norway yawned, and nodded. "OK, I'll get you something to eat…what do you want?"

"Um..." Denmark sat up, thinking. "A Watermelon, onion and banana smoothie!"

"OK, wait, WHAT? Watermelon, onion and banana!?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Denmark asked.

"…." Norway thought this through. 'How can I say 'no' and give him something normal to eat while not upsetting him…?' "Den, there are no watermelons and bananas during winter, you know that, and anyway, we don't have any in the house."

Denmark pouted. "Then go buy some."

"What? It's the middle of the night; all the shops will be clo-" Norway stopped dead. Denmark had a terrifying look on him, and a very very VERY dark aura was around him; all that was missing was the 'kolkolkol' and it could have been Russia.

"Norwaaaaaaaaay…." He whispered darkly.

"I'MGOINGI'MGOINGI'MGOING!" Norway yelled falling out of bed in the process of getting ready. Denmark smiled sweetly immediately.

"Great!" he chimed brightly. Norway changed and sprinted to the car at the speed of light and faster, mourning his lack of sleep.

'These…are going to be difficult months…I mean…the first month and I'm already half dead…' he thought wearily.

**I know it's short, but I did say I have no clue what to write, so, gimme ideas people! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Little Brother...Nah

Chapter 4

**I am really sorry that I'm not updating any of my stories very frequently, but I am very busy, and I don't have much time to post many stories, except some that I did ages ago or something. Also, the influence to write hasn't been on my side for a while, so I am sorry, but I really need all of my readers patience! *bows* thank you very much.**

"OK…repeat slowly." Iceland said flatly. "I don't think I got that right." Norway sighed.

"Denmark's pregnant. How many times do I have to say it before I make myself clear?" He answered, a little annoyed at the other Scandinavian countries' slowness. Said countries just stared, and Norway wasn't too sure if it was with shock, surprise or horror. Probably disbelief.

"Yeah! Isn't it cool!?" Denmark exclaimed, grinning brightly and looking like the stupid ray of sunshine he is. Sweden was the first to speak (to everyone's surprise).

"I kn'w I said ya needed ta ap'log'ze, but I didn't th'nk ya'd go tha' far." He said, and Denmark pouted.

"He made the first move!" he whined, pointing at Norway. The latter sighed, and looked at a frozen Iceland and a smiling Finland.

"Congratulations!" The happy country said, hugging Denmark around the neck. The blonde country giggling madly. Norway and Iceland stared at each other.

"Ice, say something." Norway almost begged.

"What is there for me to say?" Iceland answered flatly. Norway had a 'JUST SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!' expression, and Iceland sighed. "It's your choice. But in all honesty, I expected Denmark to top."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Norway exclaimed. "You expected _him _to top?!" The idea was hilarious in a disturbing way. Iceland nodded.

"Well, _duh_. He's twice your size in height, more manly than you, and…more invader like sort of country." The younger country shrugged. Norway stared, before going into a depressed mode.

"I'm not manly…." He mumbled. Finland flustered.

"N-no, Nor you're really manly! Every man is manly in their own way!" he exclaimed, trying to lighten Norway up a little.

"Hm. Den." Sweden grunted. Denmark looked at his old friend. "Since h'w l'ng have ya been pregn'nt for?" Denmark thought for a while.

"Uuuuuuum…about two months!" he chimed.

"…Why does Nor l''k l'ke he's just bin dr'gged through a h'dge backw'ards?" Sweden asked. It was true, Norway's head was all messed up, and he looked exhausted.

"Looking after Den is one of my biggest battles since…I was born." Norway mumbled, gaining looks of shock and somewhat terror from everybody. Except the problem (AKA Denmark).

"Oh…That's…pretty terrible…" Finland tried to word the situation as best as he could. Norway had been through a lot in his life, so saying looking after the stupid blonde was his biggest battle was saying something. "Why don't we help you look after him?" he offered, looking at Sweden for help. Sweden nodded, agreeing with Finland's idea. Iceland sighed.

"I don't understand any of you…but fine, I'll help too." He grumbled. Norway looked like he had just met face to face with a rare magical creature.

"Really…?" he said, near tears of gratefulness. Iceland blushed out of embarrassment.

"Yes! Just don't cry!" He flustered, not quite sure what to do if his big brother would start crying. Denmark, however, was pouting and frowning.

"Hey, stop talking about me like I'm some sort of troublesome dog." He hissed, gaining everybody's attention. Sweden seemed to shrink away, knowing that tone only too well. All you guys need to know is that Denmark's not happy. And that scared Sweden, **a lot**.

"S-Sorry Den, we didn't mean to talk about you like that. It was rude of us." Finland apologized. Denmark grinned happily.

"S'fine!" he exclaimed. Sweden sighed subtly in relief, and got a questioning look from Iceland, who didn't really know of the things Denmark had done to the said country.

"Moving on, would you like a girl or a boy?" Iceland asked. Norway and Denmark looked at each other and shrugged.

"As long as it's ours, we don't mind." Norway answered.

"OK then…What name would you give them?" Iceland asked, trying to keep the conversation going and the awkwardness away.

"Hum…Lukas if a boy, and…not quite sure yet what to it if it's a girl…" Denmark said. Norway's head perked up.

"Lukas? Why?" he asked curiously. Denmark stared at him with an unusual deadpan expression.

"Well, Lukas junior, 'course. And I like the name~" he answered. Norway, for the first time since a while, grinned widely. "If it's a girl…Lucy or Aurora!" Denmark added, and Norway nodded. Sweden looked at Denmark and Norway, and found it amazing how the news of getting a child can change two people so quickly.

**Ok, people, don't kill me for the short story, but I need some ideas from my readers. Also, should the child be like the baby from my other story 'What the Hell is this?', or should it be a boy named Lukas? Please tell me! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

Little Brother…Nah

Chapter 5

Denmark grumbled as his stomach growled. "Sve~~~~~~ I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyy." He whined to the man on the sofa. Sweden grunted and stood up.

"Wut d'ya wanna eat?" He asked dryly, as usual. Denmark perked up, looking happy.

"A tuna sandwich with milk!" he chirped. Sweden nodded, and went to the kitchen. He made what he was asked, and came back with the plate and glass. Denmark looked thoughtfully at his food. "On second thoughts…can I have a pomegranate and apple salad with a blueberry milkshake?" he asked like a curious child. Sweden nodded, and without arguing, took the food back and made the salad and milkshake. It took a little longer than what the Dane had asked before, but he did it anyway. He set the food in front of the Dane and waited. "Uuuuuuum…Sve? I feel like having vanilla ice cream with strawberries and coffee now…" he said.

Sweden nodded, and even though he felt a little irritated being bossed about, he knew it wasn't Denmark's fault he had these strange cravings, so he just did what he was asked. He brought back the food (again) and when he saw the look on Denmark's face, he knew the Dane had changed his mind again. "Sve…"

"I know. What is it ya want?" Sweden said bluntly.

"Can you…put everything I asked for and make a smoothie~?" Denmark asked innocently. Sweden froze. EW…seriously, _EW_.

"S're…just don't puke it up l'ter." The man replied to the pregnant one, who beamed happily. Sweden went back into the kitchen, a little worried for the Dane, but decided to ignore his worry, for, according to a book Norway read, strange cravings from pregnant women (or men) is normal. He put everything he had made into the blender. After five minutes of blending, he decided he would never want to be pregnant. Eating that strange mud-grey goo would probably stop his digestion system from working. Oh well…Denmark asked for this, so there was no can do. When Sweden brought the smoothie (if you can call it that) back to Denmark and the latter looked over joyed.

"It looks amazing~! Thanks Sve~!" he chimed, and Sweden wondered if being pregnant also damaged people's sanity. He sat back down on the sofa, and continued reading. After around half an hour, Finland entered, talking animatedly to Iceland.

"Oh, hello Sve, hello Den. Den…what are you eating?" Finland asked worriedly. The Dane looked up, grinning.

"A smoothie!" he replied and continued eating.

"Should I ask what's inside the smoothie?" Iceland glanced to Sweden, who violently shook his head, going a little colour of green. Iceland and Finland looked at each other, then at the goo Denmark was eating, and decided to follow Sweden's advice. "So it's been about a month since we've arrived here, therefore Den's just reaching his third month of pregnancy…six months till the baby's born…are you sure both Den and the baby will survive?"

"Seems doubtful." Finland murmured. Denmark glared at them indignantly, and Sweden groaned. All his hard work in keeping the pregnant man happy was wasted.

"Well, excuse me for having weird cravings! As far as I'm aware, you're not pregnant!" he said indignantly to Finland and Iceland in a very violent manner, sending shudders down their spines. "I've given up beer, I can't move too much, I have morning sickness every motherfucking goddamn morning and I have weird cravings even I can't understand! The mood swings are tiring and I can't sleep well! You think it's only hard for you lot!? It's just as hard for me so shut it and don't talk about it!" he scorned and returned to his almost finished smoothie.

"Great goin' guys…" Sweden sighed. The two other countries were frozen with shock. Norway entered.

"Hm? What's up with Ice and Fin?" Norway asked casually, already having an idea what it was about.

"They were being assholes so I told them off." The Dane replied in between slurps. Norway huffed, smiling a little. He kissed the top of Denmark's head, and immediately the latter's mood brightened. "Yay~! Thanks Nor~!"

Denmark finished his smoothie and went back to the kitchen to clean it away. "Seriously…it's been only a month…I don't know how if I can bear it…" Iceland mumbled. Norway threw him a disapproving look.

"You offered to help. And I survived two months on my own." He answered flatly. Iceland narrowed his eyes at the floor, slowly looking up at Norway.

"Oh no you do-" he started.

"And since you are my brother, you should be able to survive easily. Speaking of brother…call me big brother." Norway cut through.

"I knew it." Iceland sighed. "No."

"Come on. You haven't fulfilled your promise." Norway urged on. Iceland shook his head. "You know you want to."

"No! I don't get you! Quit it! Don't give me that look! No, don't-! Ah for the love of god quit it!" Iceland argued.

"You two arguing over the big brother thing again?" Denmark asked, entering the room again. All four countries froze thinking he'd showed at them for arguing, but he only looked serious. "Quit it. I'm the big brother of all four of you. And the mother." He said, and somehow sounded proud. Finland, Iceland and Norway stared with 'did he really just say that' expressions, while Sweden looked like he expected it. "What, Sve? You gonna argue?" Denmark narrowed his eyes menacingly.

Sweden shook his head. "No. 'm not disagreein'." He replied gently.

"What? So you finally accept by as the big brother~?" Denmark cooed with a kitty smile. Sweden froze in turn. He didn't, but he knew that if he didn't want the house in ruins, he'd have to agree.

"Y…Yes…" he muttered. Denmark squealed, _squealed_, and hugged Sweden round the neck. Norway felt a vein twitched in annoyance at Denmark's casual closeness.

"Yay Sve! You finally accepted it! Come on call me big brother~!" Denmark cooed in a very Norway way, but Dane version. Iceland felt sorry for Sweden. The latter was blushing a bright red under his glasses. Sweden now understood how Iceland felt.

"Big brother…" he said quietly. Denmark giggled happily, urging Sweden to call him 'big brother' repeatedly. Norway looked at Iceland.

"Come on. If Sve can you can." Norway said, staring intensely at the shorter country. Iceland sighed.

"Only this once. Because Sve's going through the same pain. Bi…Big…Big brother." Iceland muttered bashfully. Norway's face seemed to beam up. Denmark was still making Sweden say 'big brother'.

"Come on Sve~!"

"Big brother…"

"Again!"

"Big brother…"

Finland saw that Sweden's face was slowly turning completely red from embarrassment. "Nor, we have no more bread! We need to go shopping!" he said quickly. Denmark perked up.

"OK! Nor and I will go! Come on Nor~!" He said cheerfully and dragged Norway out of the room.

"S-Su-san…are you alright?" Finland asked the country. Sweden hid his face in his hands, blushing up to his ears.

"I've never been so 'mbarrased…." He mumbled through his hands. Iceland sighed.

"To be honest, I think Sve has it the hardest…" he said flatly.


	6. Chapter 6

Little Brother… nah

Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been so long ;; I really tried to write this story properly…**

Denmark stared at the now noticeable bulge in his abdomen in the mirror. He turned, and looked at himself again. He puffed his cheeks, a little annoyed. None of his clothes fit him now, not with his 5 month bulge. He was feeling really self-conscious, and didn't dare leave his house unless he had several layers of clothes on as to hide his bulge. He sighed, and settled to wear some loose trackies and a large hoodie. Not quite the thing he liked to wear, but there wasn't much to choose from at this stage.

Norway entered, and looked at his lover. He blinked. "Are you alright?" he asked. Denmark pouted, and whimpered a little.

"None of my clothes fit…I feel…out of proportion." He whined, a little like a girl. He may be the second tallest of the Nordics, but he definitely is the whiniest. Norway sighed, and smiled to the Dane.

"No matter how you feel, you'll always be perfect to me, so don't worry about it, OK?" The Norwegian man reassured him. The blonde man beamed, obviously happy about the comment. The two lovers went down to the kitchen, where Iceland his puffin was. The younger man looked at them as they entered.

"Good morning. Slept well?" he asked. Denmark shook his head.

"No. My back hurts. I have to sleep on pillows to get comfortable. And my hips feel odd." He said, sounding carefree, but a little in pain. Iceland blinked and nodded.

"Right…I guess I get it." He replied, and got out two mugs. "What do you want to drink?"

"Coffee!" Denmark exclaimed. Sweden entered at this point.

"No." he said bluntly. The Dane looked at the Swede in a confused manner.

"What do you mean 'no'?" he asked, not sounding pleased. Iceland and Norway recoiled into the furthest corner of the kitchen. Sweden didn't look scared.

"No. Coffee's bad for tha baby." He answered flatly. The Dane's eyes widened. "Caffeine can affect its health." He added. Denmark was frozen, then he relaxed.

"OK…what else shouldn't I eat?" he asked gently.

"Red meat. Overly fatty and sugary foods. Stay as healthy as possible." Sweden answered the other blonde, as if he had planned everything out. Denmark nodded in understanding and sighed deeply. "Have hot milk instead, but drink as much water as you can." The Swede ordered kindly. The two brothers, Norway and Iceland, gaped in shock at how well Denmark was listening to Sweden.

"Ok! Iceland, I'll have some hot milk instead~!" Denmark chimed happily, making himself a fruit salad. Norway walked to Sweden.

"How did you do that?" he asked in bewilderment. Sweden blinked.

"It's simple. Tell him tha important facts, and he'll accept it. Ya should know." He responded, earning a flushed look from the Norwegian.

"W-Well…Den is very unpredictable…." He flustered. "…when he's pregnant." Sweden tilted his head thoughtfully. He looked at the smiling Dane, who was chatting loudly with Iceland.

"No. I don't think so. He's easier to predict." Sweden replied. Norway looked up at him, wondering what meant. Sweden always seemed to know something about Denmark that the others didn't; and Norway had known Denmark for a long time. "He's just worried. Obvious." The Swede said flatly, walking away to make breakfast.

Norway blinked. Worried? Seriously? He looked at the Dane, and now that he noticed, he seemed to always have a hand resting on his abdomen. Most would think he was just being gentle or something, but Norway could now tell that he was worried. But he deadpanned. What had got to do with the fact that Denmark was unpredictable while pregnant? The Norwegian man glanced at Sweden, who was tending to Finland, the latter having just arrived for breakfast. Norway sighed. It didn't matter how long he knew Sweden. He really didn't understand the man.

But whatever.

Later that day, in the late afternoon, Denmark was lying on the sofa, looking upwards at the ceiling. He was holding a book, which he had given up on reading a long time ago. He wasn't bored, but thoughtful, and most definitely worried. Five months pregnant…four months to go…he wasn't a girl…how would he body take it…? He sighed, and covered his eyes with the back of his hand. He didn't understand why he was worrying.

"Y'alright?" said a rough voice, making Denmark look at Sweden. The latter was wearing an apron, for he was making supper.

"I dunno…I'm worried, s'all." He murmured.

"'Bout four months' time?" Sweden asked, earning a nod from the Dane. "Don't worry 'bout it."

"How can I not?" Denmark said, slightly irritated at his old companion's indifference. He went into a sitting position. "I don't have a woman's body. I'm not meant to give birth!"

"But didn't the Doctor say countries pr'bably could get pregnant?" Sweden retorted calmly. "If that's so, then you'll be fine." The blonde headed country blinked slowly at the other, then shook his head.

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about the baby." He sighed. "What if something happens to it? How will Norway react?"

"I wouldn't worry 'bout that either. He's your kid. And Norway's. I doubt anything'll happen bad to it." Sweden stated. He ruffled Denmark's hair up, just to liven up the mood. "Its parents are stubb'rn. I'm sure it'll be too." Denmark held his head, mainly his hair, and pouted in annoyance that Sweden had messed up his hair. He then cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so!" he chimed. "Want any help with cooking? I can't read any more books…" Sweden raised an eyebrow and noticed the pile of read books on the floor next to the sofa.

"If ya want to." He nodded, and the two men returned to the kitchen. Finland was also there, making soup. He looked up and smiled brightly.

"Hello~!" he chimed brightly. "Want to try the soup? I need to see if it's OK." He proposed, and gave Denmark a spoon of soup. Denmark took it and swallowed the soup in contained. He licked his lips and nodded.

"Very good! I like it!" he grinned, and Finland intertwined his fingers together, happy he was able to make soup that fit to the Dane's tastes. Sweden smiled just a little as he saw the two men fuss over the food. Norway entered the room, looking calm and at peace. He had just been at a meeting with his boss and the other countries' bosses too. It had been difficult to explain the situation, but it didn't go through badly. Denmark's boss had been a little confused at first, then started worrying about Denmark's health. Norway's boss seemed somewhat please. Iceland's and Finland's boss were OK with it too, and Sweden's boss was overjoyed. Norway imagined they probably thought this could strengthen the countries' relationships in a good one. And Norway thought that was what was happening.

When he looked at Denmark and Finland cooking, he smiled softly. He was happy because Denmark didn't seem worried anymore. "What did you do to make him worry-less?" he asked Sweden. The Swede shrugged.

"Reassured him." He said simply. Norway frowned a little, and Iceland, who had been in the kitchen, making a salad, could tell Norway was jealous.

"You're acting like his lover…" Norway muttered, gaining a deadpan look from Sweden.

" 'M not. 'M being his friend. S'all. He loves ya, and that's not gonna change. You shouldn't worry over things like this. He understands yer busy, and that ya try to spend as much time as ya can." The latter said. Norway seemed to brighten up at that. He was a little jealous that he had to go to meetings with the bosses and doctors and couldn't spend the whole day with Denmark, like the others could.

Norway felt embarrassed, though he didn't show it. He knew Sweden wasn't the sort of guy to take other's lovers forcefully. Norway was thankful for him to be there though. He didn't beat around the bush, and wasn't scared of getting smacked by a pregnant Denmark. Maybe it was because Sweden was the total opposite of Denmark that he understood him better. If that made any sense.

Denmark turned round and noticed Norway. He grinned, and cuddled to his shorter lover.

**Please people help meheheheheheheeee…I dunno what to write ;; I'm having a problem writing stories at the moment…especially this one and 'I do care!' fanfic. PLEASE! If you have any ideas, please tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Little Brother…Nah

Chapter 7

Several months into the pregnancy now, Denmark and Norway had made an appointment at the hospital to check how the baby was going. A pregnant male was basically unheard of, so it was a very delicate situation. The first few months were the most delicate times of the pregnancy, as those were the times when losing child was the most common. Those months had been dealt with, not without dramas and bruises, but still, Norway was paranoid about each movement the taller blonde made, and that seriously ticked the Dane off.

"Just _stop it_!" the Dane had shouted, not unlike the time when they were all in a union. "I'm fine! If you're so worried, then make a fucking appointment with the hospital to check on it, for Thor's sake!"

So that's what they did. Norway had urged the three other Nordics to stay at home, as the seven month Dane seemed to be on edge at the moment, as if something was off, and wanted to spend alone time with Norway, thus slightly contradicting himself when saying he was fine. They hadn't thought of checking on the baby's gender or wellbeing, as Denmark had always said he was fine, but after this small event, Norway thought it necessary.

They entered the hospital. Norway cringed at the spell of disinfectant, squinting at the all-too-white walls of the lobby. A child was crying somewhere, while an older woman was coughing, face in pain. Ah, he really did not like hospitals. Denmark, on the other hand, seemed quite carefree, as always, and went straight up to the desk. He didn't even notice the confused glances of the other patients. Norway glared at those who seemed somewhat disgusted, and they all returned to their own business. The young woman at the desk smiled warmly to the couple, recognising them.

She directed them to the room they were appointed to go to. Dr Jensen was there, looking through some sheets on a clipboard. Hearing footsteps, she looked up and grinned. She ushered them in. There was equipment here that Norway had never seen before.

"Alrighty~ Mr Kohler please lie down here." Dr Jensen chimed cheerfully, putting some white latex gloves. Denmark did as he was told, and laid on the bed. "I'll be performing an ultrasound test, ok? So I need to you lift your top." The woman added. Norway seemed a little annoyed at that. Only he was allowed to see Denmark stripping. But his lover didn't seem to care in the least, and lifted his top up, so that the large bulge was noticeable. Telling Denmark beforehand, the brown haired doctor spread a sort of gel on his lower stomach, the blonde commenting that it was cold. Dr Jensen then placed a piece of unknown equipment on Denmark's lower stomach. Norway knew how ultrasound worked, but had never seen the procedure before, so it was all new to him.

A black and white picture showed up on the screen. Norway wasn't sure what it was showing, until he saw something similar to an arm movement on the screen. That was the child inside of his blonde lover. The shorter man looked to the taller one. Denmark's face had a slight blush on his face, but not from embarrassment, but from happiness.

"Your baby seems to be doing very well!" the woman said happily, moving the object around to see the baby clearer. They saw the baby sideways, and even if it wasn't completely clear, Norway felt that the baby looked already a lot like Denmark. "And…it's a little boy~!" Dr Jensen suddenly chimed. Denmark laughed happily.

"That's another one in the family." He motioned to Norway, giving him a cheeky grin. Norway couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like we'll go with 'Lukas', right?" The blonde added. His lover looked up, and his expression was the happiest Denmark had ever seen. He even thought he saw a sparkle.

When they went back home, Finland was waiting excitedly in the front hall.

"Hey guys, welcome back! How did it go?" he asked enthusiastically, Sweden and Iceland entering the room as they heard the front door closing. Denmark's happy face must have been enough for them to know that all had gone well

"It's a boy~!" Denmark squealed, waving his hands in there in his usual style, showing the other three the ultrasound pictures. Iceland took hold of them and Finland and Sweden looked at them with.

"Awwww! He's so cute!" Finland squealed, sounding the same as Denmark and joining in baby fanboying. Sweden ignored the two hyperactive Nordics and smiled a little to Norway.

"He looks he'lthy." He nodded, Iceland blushing a little at how cute he found the baby, in his own discreet fashion. Norway nodded, emotions showing plainly in his usual deadpan eyes. He was so happy, and looking forward to having a baby boy soon. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Oh no! We haven't prepared a room for the baby!" he said out loud, worry plastered on his face. Iceland looked up, and he mirrored the expression.

"Or bought him any clothes or other baby things!" he added, his eyes widening in horror. Sweden almost starting laugh at how similar the two brothers were. "We have to go shopping _now_!" the youngest of the Nordics explained, as the older blonde Nordic ran out the house, pulling Finland and Sweden along. Iceland ran after them, and that left Denmark to follow them calmly, a huge grin still on his face.

The shopping centre wasn't very far away, so they arrived quickly there. Norway and Iceland made a direct beeline to the baby section of the shopping centre, where several shops selling brightly coloured baby equipment.

"Alright! Sweden and Finland, you get the baby objects. Iceland, you get the baby food. Denmark and I will get the clothes and cot!" Norway said enthusiastically, sparkles definitely flying everywhere into Denmark's face, or so the blonde believed he saw. Finland had burst out laughing at Norway's unnaturally happy expression, being pulled into a shop by a lightly slightly sniggering Sweden. Iceland, who again mirrored the same expression, didn't waste any time and rushed into a different shop.

The Dane had to blink in surprise at his lover's attitude. Norway had a thing of not liking to go clothes shopping for some reason, unless it was food or something necessary, but even then, he had never ever been so enthusiastic. As they entered a baby's clothe shop, the blonde couple went to the boys' section.

The usually obnoxious Dane looked at the different types of cute clothing, especially liking the animal themed ones with ears and such, while on the other hand, Norway was enthusiastic about the fantasy creatures themed clothing. Not being able to come to a mutual agreement, they bought several sets of both clothing themes. As they went to the checkout, Denmark saw a basket of lion plushies, around the size of three year old toddlers. The tall blonde completely fell in love with them, and Norway could only say yes to buy one.

Next, in the next store, they discussed about the type of cot for the baby. They both agreed they wanted a traditional frilly type of cot, of a baby blue colour. They found what they wanted soon enough, but they realised that they had no quilts or pillows. They argued on the type of pillow they wanted, as well as the thickness of the quilt. Denmark won both arguments, much to his delight, but let Norway choose the sheets, the latter having chosen a gentle dark blue quilt cover that showed stars and a moon with an elf looking up at them with a matching pillow case. He picked out also several other ones, all of them goblin, elf or fairy themed. Not that Denmark minded in the least, as fantastical things always reminded him of his short lover.

In the meantime, Finland was wondering whether they should buy soothers already or not, while Sweden was getting things like bottles, nappies and everything needed for a baby's welfare. He chose the thing of best quality, believing that Denmark and Norway would probably do the same. Since Finland couldn't seem to decide whether soothers were even efficient or not, Sweden just proposed that they buy them ahead and save time. The other Nordic nodded cheerfully, adding a bunch of coloured soothers into his already toy filled basket. He had chosen cute themed things, especially dog plushies, and some other essential baby toys.

And lastly, Iceland was getting all the advice he could from the workers at the store he was at. They were rows upon rows of different types of baby food, and among them shelves and shelves of different brands were named, so the poor Icelandic soul had no idea where to start. He ended up with several baskets of different types of baby food, powdered, mushed, condensed, canned, liquefied and more. At least they wouldn't run out of food anytime soon, Iceland's puffin pointed out.

They all met up approximately three hours later. Carrying large plastic bags of baby products through the shopping centre to Sweden's just about big enough car, the Nordics, almost with a prideful aura, pranced out of the building, receiving confused and curious looks from the other shoppers.

Once they arrived back home, they all went directly to their designated places. Iceland the kitchen, Sweden and Finland the baby's play area (also known as the corner in the living room that take up a quarter of the room; which is covered by an red, white and dark blue striped fluffy carpet) and Denmark and Norway went to their own room, where the baby would be sleeping till they deemed him old enough. Old enough being seven years old, Norway had decided, while Denmark had argued that four years old was old enough by far.

They placed everything as it should be. The cot next to the lovers' bed, quilt and pillows made, with the gigantic lion plushy settled in it. Toys perfectly lined up against the wall, with the baby equipment placed in a special cupboard in the play area. Baby food neatly placed in the appointed cupboards in the kitchen. Everything was perfect.

Denmark made a happy sigh, snuggling up to Norway on the sofa.

"'M happy." He muttered into his lover's hair. Norway gave a small smile to his obnoxiously haired partner.

"Me too."

**I'm so sorry this took forever to write up (and I know it's horrid) but I have exams coming up soon, so I really need to revise ;^; I apologise. The baby's birth will be next chapter. Please tell me if I should continue writing about the Nordics' life after the birth or not, or if you think the birth is enough. Ciao for now~!**


	8. Chapter 8

Little Brother…Nah

Chapter 8

"Nor…Nor!" A frightened screamed reached Norway's ears who was already up the stairs the movement he heard a dull thud. He slammed the door of his shared bedroom open and found Denmark on the ground, panting heavily. He rushed over to his side. "Nor, Nor, I feel really…really weird…" he whined as his eyes darted up to his lover. The fear and pain were clear in his eyes.

"OK, shhh, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths, shhh. I'm taking you to the hospital. Sve!" As soon as Norway called the man Sweden was helping him carry Denmark down the stairs. They placed him in the car. Sweden quickly explained the situation to Iceland and Finland. The latter called the hospital ahead telling them they were arriving while Iceland called a taxi to bring himself and Finland to the hospital. Meanwhile, Norway was going over the speed limit and ignoring every red light to get Denmark to the hospital as fast as possible.

As soon as they arrived, Denmark was taken into a separate examination room and all the two Nordic countries could do was wait. Finland and Iceland arrived soon after but they couldn't calm the poor Norway's nerves, who was jumping at every little sound. Eventually, the same doctor as before came out and she smiled softly.

"Don't worry, all is well. Although, the pain Mathias was feeling was actually the feeling of going into labour." She explained, her calming voice soothing the Nordic countries. Except…for Norway.

"What? The baby wasn't due till at least next week." He stated, worry making his face look pale. The doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

"I told you, all is well. It's quite common for a baby to be born a little earlier than the expected date, so there are no complications." She assured. Norway let out a small sigh of relief. "However, there is one minor issue." All of the Nordics present stiffened, expecting the worse. "Oh, relax, relax~ It was to be expected really, so I even made the preparation beforehand just in case!"

"What's this 'minor issue'?" Iceland asked.

"The woman's body is built to give birth. However, country or not country, Mathias is a man and a man's body can't bring a child into the world the normal way. The pain would be too much, because a man's body isn't built to tolerate the pain of childbirth. And also there's only one possible way for the baby to be born and it would most likely add to the pain and possibly damage the baby. Therefore, I strongly suggest that Mathias gives birth by caesarean section." The doctor explained. It was easy for the four men to comprehend, and three out of four found it a good idea. But of course, Norway had his doubts. He wanted neither Denmark nor his baby to be hurt.

"Couldn't that be equally as risky?" he asked. He had a sore lump in his throat and he felt stress settle in his gut.

"Giving birth in general is risky, my dear. There's never no risk. That is the time when the woman is most vulnerable to catastrophes and where many things can go wrong. I can't assure you that there will no risks whatsoever but I can most definitely assure you it is the easiest and most riskless way." The answer was blunt, honest and harsh, but at least he got his answer. Norway took in a huge breath and exhaled through his nose.

"Alright."

Denmark had been up for the caesarean section as soon as it was suggested. Of course Norway was worried sick, but Denmark assured him it'd be fine and that he was a tough cookie, he'd be able to handle it. So that was that.

The four countries were ushered out the room by the midwife, for this was a surgical incision and there mustn't be any outsiders due to possible infections. All they could was wait. Again. Norway was restless once more and the only one who seemed to be absolutely calm was Sweden. Although he wasn't even with his blank expression there was one finger that kept drumming against his knee at a continuously high speed. Anybody could tell that he was just as stressed, worried and anxious as the others.

Although they didn't have to wait that long. The whole procedure lasted fifteen minutes, plus forty five minutes for the suturing of the incisions, so an hour altogether, which was much, much shorter than what a normal birth would've been, but it felt like millennias to the four friends.

When the doctor came out five minutes after the procedure was done, she smiled and nodded. Norway did his best to look dignified and not sprint at the speed of light to his lover. The nurses told Norway to be gentle for the stitches were fresh and Mathias had to not move for a little while. Norway gently wrapped his arms around his blonde lover's shoulders. Denmark gave his usual goofy grin. That simple act blew all of Norway's fears and worries away. Finland was the first to bring up a certain subject.

"What about the baby?" He asked. Norway's head perked up. Denmark smiled.

"They took him to give him a wash and then they'll bring him back after the usual examinations." He explained. Said baby was brought back to his parents not two minutes after Denmark explained this to the others. The baby had big dark blue eyes and blonde hair that stuck in every direction. There was one small detached curl among the fluffy mess. The baby looked very calm but intrigued about all the new sights and kept glancing from side to side. Quite a lively new born. The baby was placed in Norway's arms.

At that moment nobody would've thought that was Norway at that very instant. Tears welled up in purple eyes and overflowed, so that the only thing he could do was cradle his new-born in his arms with tears running down his cheeks.

"He's-He's _so _cute." He sobbed quietly. The others could only gape at the sight.

Sweden had to rephrase his previous thought. Not only did he find it amazing how the news of getting a child can change two people so quickly, he believed that it was breaking the laws of science for it to make Norway _cry_ by just holding the baby.

Not a single one of them can recall the time they saw Norway cry, OK? It's rarer than once in a freaking blue month.


	9. Chapter 9

Little Brother…Nah

Chapter 9

**This might be the last chapter unless anybody has any ideas they want to see. I hope you guys enjoyed the story anyhow, this being the last chapter or not.**

Norway had literally not let go of little baby Lukas Jr for the last week. Denmark had been recuperating just fine and he was physically back to normal. The purpled eyed country had been ogling his new born son nonstop except for when he needed food. Iceland, Finland and Sweden had stuck around as well, since Denmark asked them for any help they might need.

Finland and Sweden had taken charge of shopping and Iceland of chores while Denmark recuperated and Norway got to know his son.

So far, Lukas Jr was a quiet baby, but his eyes were already looking at the surroundings, curious of everything that was happening, of the people he could see, of the colours, the shapes, the sounds, the smells, absolutely everything. He was very aware of it all and Norway could tell he would be a child that would notice many things, especially small details. He didn't complain except when he was hungry and usually had a calm expression. Dark blue eyes were constantly sparkling and happy to be alive. Lukas Jr was going to be a happy child.

"Nor, can we talk?" Denmark asked. He was walking around the house since the day before, doing easy job and making himself simple meals. Norway looked up at him and nodded. Denmark sat down next to him, looking nervous. "Nor, I'm worried about LJ's future." 'LJ' was the nickname Denmark had given Lukas Jr. Norway wasn't too sure if he liked it, but it sounded cute anyway.

"Why? What have you been overthinking?" The purpled eyed man asked flatly, making Denmark pout like a child. "Hey, Lukas is supposed to be the child, not you." He joked without emotion, but it made Denmark smile, as if his mood had been lightened a little.

"Nor, what about school? Will he study at home or with our people? What nationality should he be? Is he a new born country or just part of our people? Or is he a human with the same traits or lifespan as countries? What will happen if our people get into fights and we become enemies? What if somebody abducts him an-"

"Stopping overthinking things, Den." Norway cut Denmark's list of both reasonable and farfetched questions. "Let me answer the one at a time. About school. We can start with home-schooling like we were taught over time. If he wants to go to school he can. Nationality wise, I'm the paternal parents so technically he should be Norwegian, but he was born in Copenhagen so he can just have two passports, one Norwegian and one Danish. I don't think he is a new born country, but who knows. He could be a new built village or town, or maybe a small island. We don't know, we might find out one day. I'm pretty sure a child created by two countries wouldn't be part of our people." He paused, thinking seriously about the next answers to the Dane's questions. "If we become enemies as countries, we shall still be lovers as individual people. But I won't let us become enemies; Lukas doesn't need his parents to be at each other's throats. It happens too much everyday already. I don't want us to be like that." Denmark nodded, knowing exactly what Norway meant. He wanted to be a happy family. To little amount of families were happy for his liking these days. All the countries wanted was for their people to be happy. "If somebody kidnaps or abducts him, I will personally kick their ass so hard that they won't be able to even move a finger."

Denmark stared at the shorter blonde before laughing.

"I expected nothing less from you, Nor! LJ is gonna be so safe with you as his paternal parent." Denmark complimented, relieved that he could depend on Norway to protect their son and that that he wouldn't have to be alone to look after Lukas Jr. There was of course Finland and Iceland who would be more than willing to look after Lukas Jr, as well as Sweden who had seemed to have softened up a whole lot more since the baby's birth. But the fact that Norway had stated directly that he would protect Lukas Jr made Denmark very happy; happy that he wouldn't have to be alone.

"I told you; you overthink too much. You shouldn't worry as much as that. No parent starts off knowing everything of how to be a parent, it's a learn as you go process; with some help on the way." Norway assured his beloved blue eyed man. Denmark smiled at Norway's words and nodded. That was very true; being a parent was hard, which was why Denmark needed Norway to be with him. Even with the three others, they wouldn't be able to replace the shorter Nordic that he loved so much.

"Yeah…Thanks Nor." He grinned widely. Norway smiled a little himself, and looked back down at his baby who had fallen asleep now. "When are you going to let me hold LJ?"

"When I can trust you that you with not walking into doors and walls because you weren't concentrating on where you were going." The flat reply made Denmark pout again.

"You're really not gonna forget that are you? C'mon Nor! LJ is gonna be sick of hugs and kisses by the time he's a teenager if you keep it up like that!" He whined like a child but he blushed bright red when Norway gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Says the most possessive of people." Norway joked lightly as Denmark's whole face went several shades of red and pink out of the sudden shock and embarrassment.


End file.
